Dahra Baidoo
|power = |bars = |affiliation = |age =14 |parents =Abana Baidoo Unnamed father |siblings = |romance =Elwood Booker |fate =Deceased |books =''Gone'' Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light }}Dahra Baidoo is a character appearing throughout the series. She is the self-proclaimed "doctor" in the FAYZ. Description Dahra is a lively and helpful 14-year-old African girl from Ghana. Before Plague, she is dating the formerly popular and sporty Elwood, however, they break up after she grows tired of him being unhelpful. Dahra is one of the most respected people in the FAYZ, even without powers. She works with Lana to heal injuries, however is the only one capable of treating illnesses. She runs the "hospital" for most of the series, and therefore many kids owe her their lives. When Cookie was hurt by Caine, she took care of him until Lana healed him, thereby earning his loyalty. While Dahra runs the hospital, she is incapable of doing much more than stopping people from dying until Lana can use her power to heal them. It is revealed late in Gone that most of her knowledge was obtained from reading a book. In Plague, she cares for the Supernatural Death Cough and is almost killed by the Bugs while doing so. Most of her helpless patients are massacred by the Bugs. Throughout the series, Dahra is confronted by Mary Terrafino, who asks for Prozac and other anti-depressants, which do not work for her. Dahra is again spoken to by Mary in Lies, and is the first to hear of her concerns about Drake's existence in Perdido Beach, this shows she is trusted by the most important people of the FAYZ. It is revealed throughout the series that Dahra is one of the few people who Sam respects enough to never get impatient with. It is implied, in Hunger, that Dahra gave Brianna the morphine to save Sam's sanity after his whipping by Drake. When Sam returns to Perdido Beach, she is one of the people who greets him. Appearances ;Gone Dahra was first introduced as one of the kids elected to meet with Caine, Diana, and the other Coates kids when they first came to Perdido Beach. She volunteered to help Cookie when Caine used his powers to slam the cross into his shoulder, instantly becoming the closest thing the FAYZ has to a doctor. In Gone she appeared stressed and helpless, as she had very little medical knowledge, but was expected to deal with serious injuries. She kept working harder than any fourteen year old should have to and gained more and more medical knowledge. Hunger Lies ;Plague Dahra takes on a more prominent role in Plague, where she leads the "fight" against the Supernatural Death Cough by charting the progress of the disease, taking care of the victims, and ordering Quinn and his people to quarantine themselves. ;Fear In Fear, she takes care of Cigar until Lana can heal his eyes. She and Lana often collaborate, and are also friends. Dahra is probably fourteen at the start of the series, where it is said she is in the ninth grade along with her boyfriend Elwood, and therefore has probably survived the poof. Her loyalty appears to belong to her patients. ;Light In the last novel of the Gone series, Light, Dahra Baidoo has mainly one purpose. In her first appearance of the book she is appointed as a "messenger" for Connie Temple (Sam's mother). Connie asks for Dahra to find Sam and to tell him to meet up with her. Dahra explains that Sam is away and the two eventually agree that Astrid would be the best choice to receive this message so Connie could at least communicate with someone close to Sam. On her way to the Lake to find Astrid, Dahra falls off her bike and twists her ankle. Eventually a coyote finds her and she's almost attacked and killed by the animal. But within moments of being killed Orc scares the coyote away. The two converse and Orc is determined to get Dahra to Lana so she can be fixed up. Dahra accepts the offer but wants to go to the Lake first to find Astrid and deliver her message. Orc and Dahra get to the Lake and Dahra delivers the message to Astrid. Eventually Dahra goes below deck of one of the ships and falls asleep. But while in her slumber, she is woken up by loud noises and explosions (Gaia's attack). Dahra goes on top of the deck to see what was going on, but before she could do anything, one of Gaia's killing beams of light hits the boat Dahra is on causing it to explode, and she dies in the process. de: pl: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Gone Series characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Gone Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light Category:Murdered